Drug Test
by Conflicted.But.Trying
Summary: Hotch goes through with his threat to drug test Garcia, but the results surprise them both.
**A/N: Little idea that popped into my mind after watching an exchange with Hotch and Garcia. Pretty sure similar versions of this have been done, but oh well. I'd also like to point out that I only just finished this at 11:30, so sorry for any errors. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine!**

 ****

 **Drug Test**

This case was bad, but not one of their worst. The poor victims were beaten, raped, then left inside their cars to be found. All of her superheros had gotten home unharmed and safe, and at the end of the day lives were saved. That wasn't the main reason Garcia was out of sorts for the days following, or the reason she was currently pacing her 'Lair'. No, the reason Garcia was in a whirlwind of confusion and hurt was because of a conversation that took place directly following the case.

 _Flashback_

" _Welcome home my lovelies! You are all a sight for this mama's sore eyes!" The resident tech-goddess greeted her family, her tall heels making loud clicking noises as she rushed over for hugs. Everyone mumbled their tired greetings back to her and edged their way into the bullpen. The plane ride had been long, and the case gory; she would have to remember to bake cookies for everyone tonight. As she walked in with the rest of the team Penelope caught the eye of one Aaron Hotchner, who signaled her to his office._

 _Concerned, Garcia quickly followed Hotch, trying to keep up with him. She noticed that Boss-man seemed almost nervous, glancing between her and his desk as they both sat down. The case had gone as smoothly as it could have, why would he need to talk to her?_

 _Hotch cleared his throat and quietly said, "Let me preface this by saying your performance on this case was superb as usual, and you should have no reason to doubt your capabilities or your position here at the B.A.U." Penelope's cheeks turned a slight rosy hue at the rare compliment, but had an odd feeling that this meeting was not good news._

" _That being said... I thought I'd let you know that you will be getting drug tested tomorrow morning when you arrive at work." He let her take in the information for a minute before he added, "This isn't the usual test…" he winced,"I specifically requested it."_

 _Garcia stuttered, "Bu-but I don't-I'm not...What did I…?" Hotch Interrupted, "This isn't really anything personal Garcia, I just-"_

" _Not personal!", she cut him off,"I beg to differ!" Aaron could see creases forming between her eyebrows and a slight frown make its way across her face._

 _She was angry._

 _End Flashback_

Now Mr. Aaron Hotchner had her all riled up about it even days later. She had taken the stupid drug test, and knew for a fact that it would come back negative. She wasn't on drugs! How could he not just take her word for it!? She was getting sick and tired of waiting for his apology and couldn't shake the feeling that he had no trust in her at all. Garcia had seen what Dilaudid had done to Reid. She had never taken anything other than prescription pills and the occasional advil in her life. The nerve of this man! The whole team got randomly checked as it is! Couldn't that be enough?

Her pacing continued until she decided to blow off time doing boring paperwork. Everyone left in an hour anyway. She would probably be late today though, the nightmares had been escalating and her programs needed updating anyway. Hopefully it would tire (or bore) her enough to be able to sleep unaided tonight.

An insistent knocking broke her out of her reverie and almost caused her to fall out of her seat. She didn't think anybody was still there seeing how it was quite a few hours after the team headed out. The knocking continued, only this time with a voice, "Garcia, please open the door." _Aha!_ She thought, _finally that apology I was waiting for._

The Oracle padded barefoot over to her door and opened it for Hotch. Still quite a bit angry with him, she said, "I see you have finally come to grovel and beg for forgiveness."

"Not quite." Aaron growled walking into her Lair. His face was grim, and so was his appearance. There was an unmistakable anger in his eyes and it made him look all the more intimidating.

"Garcia, would you care to explain how you are apparently 'drug-free' but have of amphetamines and benzodiazepine in your system?" She stared at him, speechless. Hotch continued getting louder with each word, "This is completely unacceptable. I only tested as a precaution, I never would have expected this from you Penelope. What were you thinking! How do you expect-"

"Sir please!", she cried, trying to figure out how this was even possible. "This was a big mix-up, it must have been! I swear I did-"

"Garcia we have proof you took something containing these drugs in your system. How can this be a mix-up?" He stated quietly, his eyes turning from anger to hurt. Suddenly, realization and a bit of fear overtook her features.

She started quiet and calm at first, "Sir, I need to swear you to secrecy here. Nothing I tell you can ever reach the team's ears." When he tried to protest she injected, "I promise you, you will completely understand, just please promise and let me tell you what is actually going on…"

When he finally agreed she continued, "As you probably know, I'm not really made out of the same _stuff_ as all of you profilers. I love my job, but it effects me in a way that I hate. A few months after what happened with Battle," she winced, "I realized that I still wasn't myself. I had nightmares every night and couldn't seem to do anything about it. What's more, I started to fear everything. I couldn't even go out for a night with the girls anymore for fear of someone hurting me, or them."

She stopped to take a deep breath, "I went to a Doctor, then went into therapy where they prescribed me Prozac for my depression and Xanax for my anxiety. All of it has helped, and I'm pretty sure _that_ is what you are finding on that drug test. I can check to make sure if you want, but I can assure you I haven't been getting high in the girls bathroom." Penelope tried to make light of the serious situation and smiled when she saw it worked a little.

Hotch's shoulders sagged and he looked relieved and upset at the same time. "You could have told us Penelope, we wouldn't have treated you differently."

"Yes you would have, but not in a bad way. You would just worry about me more and try to _talk_ about it. I don't like change Sir." She looked into Aaron's stormy eyes and said, "I just want you to understand that this is in no way your fault, There was no way you could protect me from this… I might actually cause harm to you if I find out you are thinking that way, and nobody wants that." Garcia laughed out, a grin on her face.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you would Garcia. No doubt at all"


End file.
